The Quest to Save Princess Leann
by Liza Taylor
Summary: It's time for the annual school play! Will the students of Alvarna be able to put on a good play to wow the audiance? A Rune Haven contest entry.


**So this is my entry to the Rune Haven Fairy tale theme. Hope you enjoy!**

Aria raced down the path, her breath coming out in short gasps. The long and heavy sword was clutched tightly in her small hands. Behind her, thundering with a pace that almost matched her own was a huge green dragon.

"Almost there. Almost there," she said through short panted breaths.

She glanced behind her. The dragon was still following. It opened its mouth to reveal long pointy teeth.

"Hey Aria! You made it!" Leonel ran up to her as Aria skidded to a stop. The dragon behind her also stopped but he almost tipped over.

"Of course I am," said Aria. She handed Leonel the sword. He almost fell over from the weight.

"I don't understand how you could carry something so heavy."

Aria forced a laugh. "Funny isn't it?" A nudge against her back made her turn to put the dragon's scaly head. "Sorry to make you run over here Dara." The dragon released a soft growl before licking Aria with a huge forked tongue to show that he didn't mind.

"Want to take him to Sera and Serena for me since you're going to go that way?" asked Aria.

"Sure…" replied the young boy, staring up at the huge beast that towered over him.

Aria gestured for Dara to follow Leonel before walking the rest of the way to the school. In front of the huge building was a large wooden stage. Huge red curtains blocked the view of anyone looking at it what was on the other side.

Today was the day of the annual school play. Last minute preparations were being made. Roy and Barrett were setting up the chairs for the villagers to sit in. The school play was a huge event.

"Cammy is waiting for you backstage," said Barrett, noticing Aria was just standing there. "Hurry and get into costume. The show is going to start soon."

"Uh, right" Aria hurried over to the stage and climbed up the wooden steps on the side. She slipped behind the crack in the curtain. The first set was already set up and she carefully made her way around it. Once past that, she jumped to the ground and to the door of the school. She entered the building. The whole front area was dedicated for people to wait until it was there turn on the set or to get into costume and such.

Cammy looked up as Aria closed the door behind her. She was doing last minute adjustments to Leann's pretty blue dress. "Just wait there," instructed Cammy as she tied a dark blue ribbon around Leann's waist. "I'm almost done with Leann's costume."

"Okay," replied Aria. She looked around. "Ummm, where's mine?"

"Over there," Cammy gestured to the main classroom which was currently functioning as a storage area before beginning to style Leann's hair. "Oh yeah. And can you find where Orland went? I sent him there a while ago."

"Okay," Aria gave her friend a thumbs up before running into the classroom. She avoided the many boxes and other odds and ends as she made her way to a rack on the side of the room. She picked up her costume and was about to leave when she spotted Orland on the ground with a small book in hand. He was already in costume.

"How can you be studying at a time like this?" asked Aria in disbelief.

Orland looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. His look clearly showed what he thought of the situation. He held up the cover of the book so Aria could see. "It's my lines. I'm just going over them one last time. Did you practice enough?"

Aria looked away, her face turning red. "Of course I did!" She wasn't going to admit she was doing farmwork instead of studying her lines! But she did know them good enough!

Orland blinked slowly but didn't say anything as he returned to his book. Aria stuck out her tongue to him before returning to Cammy.

Linelinelinelineline

The sun was beginning to set as the villagers settled down in their chairs. The before play murmurs coursed through the townfolk. Parents of the children in the show hurried to get the best seats.

When the seats were filled, Barrett in the back of the room set the spotlight onto Mana as she walked out to the center of the stage.

"Go Mana!" yelled Douglas standing up. He would have continued to cheer but a harsh remark from Nathalie forced him to sit.

Mana waved to her father before focusing her attention on the crowd. "Welcome everyone to the annual school play! The students have worked long and hard for the past two months. Now, sit back and enjoy our school's production called, _A Fairy Tale."_

Claps echoed in the air as Mana walked off the stage. At the same time the curtain opened to reveal a forest setting with a tall gray tower. Leann could be seen through a window in the tower.

"A long long time ago in a land far far away," narrated Mana, "There was a princess named Leann. She was locked away in a tower because of her beauty."

From backstage Aria could see Leann take a deep breath before beginning her line. "I'm so lonely in this tower," her voice rang out, filled with sorrow. It was much different from her usual quiet tone. "I wish someone would come and save me!"

"The princess was unable to leave the tower though," continued Mana, "because a huge evil dragon prevented it."

Dara stepped out from backstage and wrapped his scaly tail around the base of the tower. He opened his mouth and roared.

"Oh please! Will someone save me!" cried Leann.

"The princess waited in the tower for years and years but she did not age for the spell in the tower prevented it."

As Mana narrated Dara pushed the tower set away until it was a full forest set before walking backstage.

"However not all hope was lost," Mana continued. Barrett played with the lighting in the back until the whole stage was lit.

Aria, Leonel and Orland stepped onto the stage. All three wore light gray armor-looking clothes with variations between them. Orland carried a wooden staff with a bright red jewel on the end. His signature white cape was still on over his gray armor and a white headband was wrapped around his head. Even his expression was his usual bored one.

"He may not look like it but he's really excited for this," chuckled Celia to the parents around her. "He was practicing in his room all day yesterday."

Leonel's light gray armor was accented with a bright orange vest. A small harp was tied to his orange belt.

Dorothy in the front row smiled to herself. She was proud that her son was standing up on that stage as one of the main heroes.

Aria had the least amount of variation. The only thing she had was the large sword tied to her back. Her head was held high with confidence.

Kyle and Yue shared a smile. Kyle's a more knowing one. Aria was not faking to be a hero, she was one!

"We've been traveling in this forest forever!" spoke Aria in an annoyed tone. She walked halfway across the stage and turned to the two boys.

"Don't worry," spoke up Leonel. "When we save the princess in the tower, we'll be heroes! And it will be worth all of this!"

"Wait," Orland held the staff in a battle ready position. "Something approaches."

Aria put her hand on the sword hilt in perfect position while Leonel removed the harp from his belt.

From the other side of the stage, two figures(Sera and Serena to be exact) walked out. They wore long white cloaks with the hoods drawn up. From where the parents sat they looked to be mysterious people.

"Who are you?" asked Aria. "State your business."

"Why did you come this way?" said Sera, making her voice sound spooky.

"We've come to save the princess," said Leonel.

"If you try to stop us, we will fight you," said Orland forcefully as he took a threatening step towards them.

"We do not want to fight," said Serena skipping to one side of the group. "We want to warn you."

"That's nice of them," said Leonel as Sera skipped to the other side of them.

The twins broke into a sing-song speech. Rosalind smiled as her children began singing the song she heard so many times at home.

"_If saving the princess is your case,_

_Three trials you must face._

_One holds the power of flame._

_Don't back down and face her game._

_Second holds the power of thunder._

_Don't back down and tear him asunder!_

_Third will have the quickness of air_

_Will you back down or give them a scare?_

_The princess in the castle waits_

_But to make it past the gates,_

_Face a dragon of teeth and claw_

_Defeat by aiming for the maw_

_The princess now free_

_Will you become heroes to be?"_

Sera and Serena an off stage, their white cloaks bellowing behind them.

"Wait!" Leonel ran to the edge of the stage and then returned to the others. "What do they mean?"

"The bigger question is, are they friend or foe?" asked Orland. He paused and then whirled around. "Something is coming this way!"

Leonel and Aria turned as well as Cammy ran onto the stage. Her outfit was a fiery red pant and shirt. Orange and red ribbons weaved through her loose hair.

"Are you the ones who want to save the princess?" asked Cammy.

"Yes!" replied Leonel loudly. "We'll save the princess."

"Well then you'll have to face my game!" announced Cammy.

Barrett put a red filter on the light so the stage was lit with a red glow. In the back, fake flames painted on wood were pulled up so they could be seen over the trees.

"It's so hot!" cried Leonel. The three had put their hands up to ward up the "heat" from the "flames".

"She's powerful!" said Orland. "I can sense her strength!"

"You won't save the princess!" Cammy laughed wickedly.

"We will!" replied Aria. "The princess needs to be saved!"

"Oh really?" Cammy laughed. "Take this!" She pulled out some bright orange cloth weighed by rocks from her pocket. During the practice sessions it was decided that using real spells might be a bit dangerous so everything was fake. "Fireball!" Cammy threw the cloth at the three heroes.

They dove to the ground and placed their hands over their hands as the fireball hit a spot behind them.

"It's so hot!" cried Leonel.

Cammy laughed. "Yes! Just sit there while the fires consume you!"

The audience was on the edge of their seats as the three struggled to approach Cammy but the fire wielder kept throwing "fire" forcing them to retreat.

"What do we do?" asked Aria in despair after the fifth time they had been tossed back.

"We just have to beat her at her own game," replied Orland. "Her own…I got it!" Orland got to his feet and stepped towards Cammy.

"Oh? So you haven't given up yet?" Cammy laughed.

Orland took out a blue cloth weighed by small rocks. "Water Laser!" he cried throwing the cloth at Cammy.

Aria and Leonel looked up. In the rehearsals Orland was having trouble throwing it the right way so it hit Cammy. However it seemed they worried for nothing for the "water laser" hit Cammy.

"AHHHHH!" she cried out, clutching her "injury". "You got me. But even if you do, there are still two more to face!" With that Cammy ran off stage and Barrett switched the lighting back to normal.

"Let's move on," said Orland to Aria and Leonel.

"The three continued their way," narrated Mana. "Until they happened upon the second trial."

"Halt!" Roy stepped out into the spotlight. His outfit was all black with a few thunderbolts stitched onto the fabric. "Are you here to save the princess?"

"Of course we are!" announced Aria.

"Then you will need to get past me!" Roy lifted a hand to the sky. "Thunder! Come forth!"

The three looked around wildly as Barrett dimmed the lighting and painted thunderbolts were in the background.

"He is the second one," said Orland.

Roy took out two pieces of black cloth and threw them at the three heroes. They scattered to avoid getting hit by the attack.

"I'll try the spell from before again!" said Orland holding the staff in front of him.

"No!" cried Leonel. "He's using electricity. That won't work!"

"Take this! And this!" cried Roy as he threw more "thunderbolts" at them.

The three ran around the stage, avoiding the thunderbolts. It was considered to be one of the funnest part of the play.

Aria stopped suddenly. "Wait! I know how to defeat him!" She drew her sword and charged Roy. Roy's eyes widen and he released a cry as Aria "stabbed" him with the sword. Of course the blade itself was blunted but it looked real enough.

"You got me," said Roy falling to his knees. Aria "pulled" her sword out and put it back in its shealth.

"Wow Aria!" cried Leonel running over. "You did it!"

"How did you know?" asked Orland, joining them.

"Those cloaked people said tear him asunder. That had to mean with a sword." Aria grinned.

While this was going on Roy left the stage and Barrett returned the lighting back to normal.

"The three heroes continued on in the forest," narrated Mana as the three heroes did the actions she described. "They kept walking and walking until they were almost worn out. When they were about to make camp for the night, they were visited by the cloaked figures…"

"What are you doing here?" asked Orland cautiously.

"We are the third," they both said in unison removing their cloaks. Underneath the twins wore flowing white robes to give them movement. They began running around the group.

"They're so fast!" exclaimed Aria. "I can't see them!"

"I don't know if I can use magic to stop them," Orland grunted. He fell to the ground as Sera lightly hit him. "They're strong," he said slowly getting up.

The three kept falling and getting up as Sera and Serena hit them lightly.

"I have an idea!" cried Leonel after a while of this. He pulled the harp from his belt and began playing it. Unlike the spells Leonel was actually playing the harp. He had learned the one song needed for his part in the play. As he played Sera and Serena were running slower and slower until they stopped and fell to the ground, "asleep".

"Good job," whispered Aria.

"Let's get away while we can," said Orland in the same hushed tone.

Barrett adjusted the lighting until it was only on the three of them. They pretended to walk and the set trees moved to show the three were walking.

"The three continued on after defeating the final trial," spoke Mana. "They traveled long and hard until they finally came upon the castle."

The set was lit up fully again. The three heroes were on one end while Dar and the tower with Leann in it was on the other.

"That's a huge dragon," said Leonel, leaning his head back.

"Oh! Brave heroes!" called Leann from the tower. "Leave now before the dragon destroys you!"

"We cannot," spoke up Aria. "We've come to save you princess!"

Dara stepped forward and roared.

"The three heroes fought heroically," said Mana as the three children "fought" the dragon. "However Oland's spells, Leonel's harp music and Aria's sword were no match for the dragon's power and skills. Not all hope was lost to the brave heroes."

"Wait!" called Leann from the tower. "Why are you fighting separately when you can be fighting together?"

The three heroes exchanged looks. That was a good idea! Leonel began to play the harp, making Dara drowsy. The dragon tipped back and forth.

"Vines. Pull the dragon down towards us!" called Orland, lifting up his staff.

Dara lowered his head until it was touching the ground as if pulled by vines. Aria ran forward and "attacked" the dragon by hitting the jaw. Dara crumpled to the ground and stuck his tongue out for good measure so the audience would know he was "dead".

"My heroes!" Leann disappeared from the window and reappeared at the bottom of the tower through a door. "You saved me!"

"Of course princess," said Orland.

"What is your wish?" asked Princess Leann. "I will grant you anything you want."

The three exchanged a glance, smiled and said at the same time. "We want to become knights!"

Princess Leann chuckled. "I shall grant that wish!"

Mana stepped out onto the stage and began walking to the center as she spoke. "Princess Leann returned to her home country along with her three heroes where she made them knights. The kingdom prospered now with their princess back and together with her knights Princess Leann made the land a safe place for her subjects." As Mana was talking Cammy, Roy, Sera and Serna stepped out from backstage and Dara got up. "And of course," finished Mana. "Everyone lived happily ever after."

Applause broke out from the audience as the actors and actresses and dragon took a bow for their performance. The children's faces shone with happiness that their work had paid off. The villagers liked it!

"Now, let's have the after party!" yelled Douglas, running up onto the stage to get his daughter. And no one stopped him from doing so.


End file.
